17 - Decline
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The life of the Numenoreans declines in many way. Even with their island filled with goods from Middle Earth; most of them tend to become weaker and weaker. But also Sauron meets setbacks as he looses control over the seven.
1. Chapter 1

2454

The Numenorean riverboat sailed slowly down the down the White River or the Iron River as the people of the mountains more and more often called it. The River was used by the Numenoreans to carry gems and precious metal to the coast, after trading with the dwarves. The people of the White Mountains now of only one precious metal. One, which could be used to create weapons with. Thus, they named it after that.

The riverboats could only carry a dozen men. So often armed warriors riding on the riverbank escorted the boats to prevent a surprise attack. The Numenoreans would often sail close to the northern bank, as they felt more secure here.

This boat was however unescorted. It had left without waiting for the escort. The men onboard were alerted and their eyes sharp as they watched both banks while the drifted towards the sea. As they approached Tatyalonde, the river got wider and they became more relaxed, longing for their home.

However, an enemy watched them. As the boat rounded a bend on the river, arrows fired from the high grass on the north bank hit the boat. One of them hit captain at the rudder; other hit several of the seamen on board. One of them fell into the water.

From behind the bend, many small boats with only one or two people on board sailed towards the Numenoreans.

The Numenoreans all came to the deck retuning the fire. However, they were surprised by the attack and failed to understand the magnitude of the attack. Some rushed to the dying captain other to the one of the wounded sailors that had fallen into the water.

Some of the attackers managed to climb on board and a fight broke out on the deck. The Numenoreans were the better warriors and they killed many attackers. No one was at the rudder and the ship ran aground making it possible for the archers to run into the water and climb on using the small boats around the riverboat.

The Numenoreans fought for their life. Some of them screamed, not from wound, but in hope that people close to Tatyalonde would hear them.

Slowly the fighting die out. The attackers jumped on the last few Numenoreans alive and even if they did what they could to inflect pain on the attackers, they were outnumbered and all Numenoreans on the ship was dead. Even though they had killed twice their own number, there were still a handful surviving attackers with no wounds. Their wounded comrades cried and begged for help, but they started searching the ship instead.

No one notice the Numenorean in the water. He was hit be an arrow as the first and had fallen into the water. Now he held on to one of the attackers small boats and slowly drifted from the riverboat and down the stream towards Tatyalonde.

He looked back at the riverboat and heard the cheers as the attackers found the cargo the ship was carrying.

When he felt safe, he went shore and attended his wound. The Numenoreans was well educated in this. He removed the arrow and pushed a small fabric into the wound to stop the bleeding. After a few hours, when the night came, he felt safe and started to walk towards Tatyalonde.

The night watch at the palisade saw him and they help him inside.

The episode came before the council of Numenor. A Numenorean from Tatyalonde told the story.

He said; "We returned and found the boat. We found all our sailors dead from wounds. We also found many enemies there, some of who was alive. They had been abandon by their comrades who had fled with the cargo. We interrogated them and punished them afterwards as pirates and murderers deserve."

Everyone at the council knew that the punishment was dead.

Tar-Telemmaite was furious. He said; "what happened with the cargo? It was my property. I had got this from honest trade with the Naugrim."

"I do not know;" said the warrior; "we believe that they sailed back across the river and then south towards the mountains. We followed them, but even though they had only one days head start and were on feet, they left no traces. There are many trees in that area and it is easy to hide. If they divided the cargo of gems among five or six, it will also be easy to carry. We returned to Tatyalonde, before more blood was waisted."

The king stood up and left his Throne. He walked to the back of the room and returned while speaking.

"I asked the gems to be delivered fast. They must have known the ship was unescorted. Could there be traitors among the servants and workers at the White Tower?"

However, no one knew if this was the case, so the council did not speak.

The king stopped. He faced the council and stretched his arms towards the members.

"Any advices from the council of Numenor to their King?" He asked.

One member said; "We should not sail ships unescorted;" but then realized that the order had come from the king and quickly stopped talking.

Another one said; "Maybe we can send cargo north to Tharbad and then to the sea, if we rebuild Vinyalonde."

The King said; "It is twice the distance. Tharbad is in ruins and we have no harbour there anymore."

The King was angry. He continued; "and do not suggest we send it to Umbar, as we have no control over the land around Harnen anymore!"

Nobody wanted to speak. They knew the last suggestion by the King was only to ridicule the previous one.

The King relaxed. He said; "there must be someone in the council bold enough to give a solid advice to the King."

Telemmaite let his eyes slowly follow the members from the back to front where the member from Mittalmar was sitting closest to the King.

Then he looked at his Throne and next to it the empty place where the Heir should have been seated.

"This meeting is over;" Tar-Telemmaite proclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

2471

The queen of Numenor was buried at Noirinan. Tar-Telemmaite watched as the body of his wife was carried into one of the caves in the valley. His three daughters were there with their families, but fewer ordinary people from Numenor attended the funeral, which had no formal rituals bounded to it.

The royal family returned to Armenelos by horses. Tar-Telemmaite said; "I hate death. I watched my father die and now I had to watch my wife suffering too."

Vanimeldes youngest sister said; "However, if death is a gift, we should never be afraid of it."

Telemmaite said; "That death is a gift, we have only be told by those who do not die. My brother die together with many other Numenoreans. Their future in this world was taken from them under pain. I believe that if they have had the choice; they would had chosen to stay with us."

Vanimeldes other sister said; "However was it not Malintales own choice to go to war? It was Queen Erendis opinion that men in their nature seek glory by the sword neglecting the risk that their enemy is stronger."

Telemmaite said; "Glory by sword? There are no glory in death. There are glory in achievement and creations, in wealth, in…"

"Music?" Vanimelde added.

"No not in Music;" the king said. He looked at his three sisters with disappointment.

"-in sport!" he said; "Alcarin, I will race you to the Tears of Nienna!"

Alcarin who was riding behind his mother gladly accepted the challenge. He rode pass the sister in high speed. The king was quick to follow him.

"So much for the glory of our father;" Vanimeldes youngest sister said with a smile.

The other sister looked at Vanimelde; "I suspect the king felt the need to speak with Alcarin alone."

Vanimelde did not answer she just looked at the two riding towards Armenelos.

A month after Vanimelde and Herucalmo came to see the King.

Vanimelde was angry; "We returned to our capital only to find that our oldest son have boarded a ship in Romenna. Have you suggested that Alcarin should travel to Middle Earth, father?"

"We have much to attend to in Middle earth. I myself is too old to travel, but I wanted him to ensure that the passage to the White Tower is free, and the people of the mountains will stay loyal to us;" Telemmaite said.

"So you will maintain your supply of Mithril?" Vanimelde said fast.

Telemmaite became angry; "No, so that the people of Middle Earth will stay out of the darkness."

He looked at his daughter and said; "There is more to ruling than music and dance; especially the maintaining of the great Nation of Numenor and its interest in Middle Earth..."

The King paused.

"It is the future of Arda, we are speaking about;" he ended. He looked at his daughter satisfied with his words.

Vanimelde answered; "I trust my father is aware that Arda was created from a song. A song by the Ainur; a song dictated by Eru Iluvatar which

Vanimelde said; "you were the one who forgot to live father. Former kings travelled around our boatsful land, but you hardly ever leave Armenelos, and people also tell me that in your youth you might have travelled to Middle Earth, but did you ever engage in a battle yourself. No Numenorean ruler did this since the days of Tar-Minastir."

The two did not speak for a while. They knew they would not agree. Herucalmo just looked at the floor of the Throne Room.

The king finally said, "I wish you luck when your time come as a ruler. I hope history will remember you as a great queen of Numenir.

"Maybe;" said Vanimelde; "but they will never argue that I did not love Numenor like the great Tar-Ancalime and Tar-Telperien.

She turned around and left the Throne Room. Herucalmo followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

2500

The guards at Durin's Column hardly ever needed to show their weapon skills. Dwarves could freely pass regardless on they were known faces and almost no other people of Middle Earth came there.

This time however, the guards was in doubt; there were six dwarves and high human like figure approaching them.

The six dwarves spoke to the guards in Khuzdul. After a while, the guards told the tall person; "You will be allowed to come to the gate to the realm of Durin, but you cannot enter. If you commit no crime here, you will be free to leave again."

The six dwarves and the stranger walked alongside Mirrormere until the lake ended. Then they turned west and faced the wall of Khazad-dûm. The Eastern wall was only two hundred feet wide and behind it was the only open space in Khazad-dûm. Behind the wall, on the mountainside of Celebdil a dozen openings lead into the caves, under the mountain and to the western gate, or north under the pass to Caradhras. The wall was a hundred feet high; high enough that no one would be able to see what was behind even from a high position on Caradhras or Fanuidhol.

The company of seven walked up to the wall. On both sides, the guards followed them outnumbering them three times.

The commander of the guards shouted to the warriors on the wall in Khuzdul.

The high stranger asked his travel companions; "what was the message of the dwarves on the wall?"

One of the six dwarves answered; "That we will be allowed to speak to the king of the Longbeards. We will wait until he arrives."

The seven waited for an hour without speaking. The guards surrounding them did not speak either.

A dwarf carrying a crown appeared on the wall.

The seven visitors jumped up. Sauron was the first to speak.

"Greetings Durin. King of the Longbeards! Long have I and your cousins travelled to see the magnificence of mighty king of Khazad-dûm."

The dwarf said; "Now the king is here, so please speak your business."

Sauron said; "Great misfortune has hit the Longbeards cousins from distant places. I have helped them survive these terrible times and brought them here for you to witness their request to you."

The six dwarves walked and stood beside Sauron as they supported him.

The dwarf said; "And what might this be?"

Sauron smiled and continued; "that you the wealthiest among the Naugrim may share your wealth with those less fortunate. That you will trade with them your cousins and not the Seapeople, for whom you are nothing but animals of Middle Earth."

Sauron held up his open palm. The ring was at his finger.

The dwarves at the wall noticed the ring. They moved closer to their King.

Sauron said with a loud and determined voice; "in the chambers of Durin below these mountains lies great treasures. There were created seven of these, one for each tribes of the Naugrim."

Sauron had reached the climax of his speech; "Too long have the tribes of the Naugrim been isolated. We ask this of you: That you bring six of these up from the darkness and share them among your cousin, so that they might taste the same wealth that you do."

The dwarf at the wall stood still for a long time, looking at the seven below.

"You are wrong!" He finally said.

Sauron was surprised; "What do you mean;" he said.

The dwarf said; "My name is Frar! I am not Durin, though he is my ancestor, and you do only have the company of the Stonefoots and Blacklocks not the other tribes, and there is no quarrel between the Longbeards and the Saepeople."

Sauron was surprised he did not know what to say.

King Frar said; "what was created was created by the Longbeards will remain in Khazad-dûm. The Stonefoots and Blacklocks are welcome here to live with the Longbeards, as many of the Firebeards and Broadbeams has done."

Frar then started to speak in Khuzdul.

The six dwarves close to Sauron look at each other but does not speak.

When Frar was finished, Sauron said; "Maybe they will accept your offer, maybe not, but do show us you are still in possession of these treasures, so we all can see their magnificence! This will give trust between cousins!"

However, as he spoke two of the dwarves left him, walked towards the gate, and stood with the guards there. It was clear they had accepted the offer of Frar.

Frar said; "I will not! I was advice not to."

The four remaining dwarves left the place and headed towards Mirrowmere.

Sauron became angry. He said; "No! You are surely not a Durin; a Durin does not take ill-fated advices and turns down offered friendship. You think you are save in your stronghold, but maybe the dangers is within this, dwarf!"

Frar said; "You have stated your business. I promised that you could do so without fear of your life, but not to insult me, my home or my people, I gave no promise of safety. The business is over, now turn around and leave, or speak and die."

Sauron looked frustrated at Frar. He turned around and slowly walked away.

A person appeared on the wall, where it met the mountain. She was armed with a powerful bow. She aimed it at Sauron walking away.

Frar saw her and rush to the side where she stood. He signaled that she should lower the bow.

Galadriel said; "Do you know who he is?"

Frar said; "I gave a promise! I cannot break that!

Galadriel said; "He killed my brother". She raised the bow again.

Frar said; "if you do this it will be the end of you, the Noldor will lose the friendship of the Longbeards forever. I have told my cousin his true nature, and he will never control them."

Galadriel lowered her bow.

Sauron walked back following the Celebrant River.

At a point he stopped, knowing he was watched. The four dwarves who had left surrounded him.

"This was not what you promised;" one of them said.

"Then kill the greedy Longbeards!" Sauron said.

Another dwarf said; "you do not understand us and never will, regardless of the circumstances we will always be loyal to each other before strangers."

The dwarves raised their axes and attacked Sauron. However, he was carrying his ring and his strength was immense.

Sauron defeated the four dwarves. He stood still in triumph for a while. Then an arrow passed him closely. He quickly escaped.

Amdir and Amroth together with several Nandorin elves entered the scene. Amdir looked east after his enemy while the others attended the dead or dying dwarves.

Amdir said; "I missed him. Maybe you only get one chance like this."

Amroth looked at his father.

In Numenor, Vanimelde called her son to the queens Quarters, where she resided.

Vanimelde said; Alcarin, my beloved son. You are approaching your one hundred years birthday. You are our oldest child and it seems naturally that you will receive the scepter after me and enter the council when my father surrenders the scepter."

Alcarin knew that were more on his mother's heart.

Vanimelde continued; "However, I disapprove of your upcoming engagement. I know you are considering marrying Firiel daughter of the council member of Hyarrostar."

Alcarin was offended; "Why would you disapprove of this?"

Vanimelde said; "Her father and family has a bad reputation. There are rumours of ill behavour in Middle Earth; that they enslave people. The council member have lost many relative in the recent wars, and he is full of hate towards others than the Numenoreans. I do not wish this hate to enter my family line."

Alcarin said; "However it is also the family that successful still bring goods to the White Tower from Middle Earth, including gems and wine."

He looked triumphant at his mother.

"Does the King and my father also disapprove?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

2516

Alcarin came to his wife. She was in bed holding their newborn child.

"Meet your son;" Firiel said.

Alcarin sat next to his wife.

"My firstborn son;" He said.

Firiel said; "I am so happy to deliver a son to my husband after two daughters. My father told me that all mothers of Numenor should produce at least one son to make up for our losses in war."

Alcarin was surprised over the statement of his wife. He said; "I do not have children to join wars. King Ancalimons son died in a war, I do not want the same for my son."

Firiel said; "I have lost many family members in Middle Earth. None of them expected to die. Nevertheless, they all went to Middle Earth to seek glory. In time it will be our son own choice whether to follow the path of Telemmaite or Malintale."

Alcarin did not answer at first. His wife words seemed to be a closing remark on a discussion that did not have to take place now. He looked at his son.

"If he becomes king;" Alcarin said.

The King called Alcarin to the Throne Room to congratulate him. However, the king noticed that Alcarin was in doubt and had something on his mind.

"I see you are troubled, son?" Telemmaite said.

Alcarin said; "When mother becomes Queen, I will enter the council. I fear she will have troubles with a divided council and a divided people. The Numenoreans in Middle Earth do not respect her; neither does part of the council."

Telemmaite said; "like your father in law?"

The King could see he was correct.

He said; "Our enemy has grown strong faster than us. I doubt we will be able to defeat him in Middle Earth. However, my time is limited now, and your mother will soon become ruler and you will enter the council. You yourself will have to decide which path you will follow. However know this; those who once took care of us will not help us anymore, and Numenor will have to win this fight alone."

Alcarin did not comment as his mother and father entered the Throne Room to congratulate him as well.

There were more people discussing the possibility of war in Middle Earth.

At Tol Morwen, Galadriel, Elrond and Gil-Galad came to see Cirdan.

Galadriel told the others about Saurons visit to Khazad-dûm.

She said; "he will seek the friendship of the dwarves. However, he will not get it. The longbeards will not be fooled, and the other tribes will be allied to them before any other race of Middle Earth."

Cirdan asked; "So the seven are safe?"

Galadriel answered; "as long as the longbeards rule Khazad-dûm."

Gil-Galad said; "it is not the dwarves that is the problem for a peaceful future of Middle Earth, it is the humans and especially the Numenoreans who resides there."

Elrond said; "it is in the faithful we must trust. I see my brother's spirit in their heart."

Galadriel said; "the faithful are only few. Those who call themselves the King's men outnumber them many times. They have forgotten the old alliances and will engage in war against anyone who comes in their way."

Gil-Galad said; "I know what will come and I have created alliances to stand against him. However, we still need the support of the faithful Numenoreans. I will appeal to then."

Elrond said; "and it will come, maybe not from the King, but from the line of Elros."

Far away in the country of Khand Akhorahil and Adunaphel taught a few Middle Men the language of Quenya and Numenoreans customs. These were the fallen Middle Men, which had sworn allegiance to Sauron, not because of they were drawn towards the darkness, but out of opportunity. Thus, the Nazgul knew they could never fully rely on their loyalty.


	5. Chapter 5

2526

It was Eruhantale in Numenor, and even though the year approached its end, the sun shined, as was it Erulaitale.

The majority of the population of the capital as well as many others gathered in the streets below the King's House.

Vanimelde held the scepter; Herucalmo was standing with her.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" He shouted.

"I present to you your new queen!"

"She is your Queen Tar-Vanimelde."

Vanimelde stepped forward and raised the scepter.

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new queen.

Herucalmo took Vanimeldes hand and started walking down the stairs.

The people looked at them; then most of them started to follow their new queen.

Vanimelde had conducted the prayers many times before.

At the top, she started to pass out bread and fruit as it was custom.

The rumour of the death of king Tar-Telemmaite passed to Middle Earth. Many of the Numenoreans there did not welcome the news, as they feared being left alone without support from Numenor.

These days' people were careful, when travelling around Middle Earth, especially if travelling east of the White Tower. There rarely travelled in small numbers and always on the look for enemies on the ground or in the sky.

Therefore, the Numenorean commander was surprised when three riders in a distance hailed his company. The Numenoreans were at a small hilltop and it was easy for them to see the three men were alone.

The commander shouted; "in the name of Tar-Vanimelde of Numenor, who are you and what is your business here?"

The men stopped a hundred feet from the Numenoreans.

One of them answered; "We are from Numenor, but we have been away many years. That you salute us with Queen Vanimelde is just a proof of this, as Tar-Telemmaite reigned when we left."

The commander said; "The King died recently. The news only reached us a few days before we left the White Tower."

"The White Tower!" shouted one of the three men; "We have search for months for this shelter to stay during the winter and the return home."

The commander was puzzled; "However did, you not origin from the White Tower?"

"No;" said the man; "we come from the south. We have hunted bears on the other side of the Great River."

He showed the many skins that was hanging from the back of his horse.

The commander said; "You have been lucky; lucky to obtain so many skins, but even luckier to be alive. We will take you to the White Tower, where you can tell your story, to the Captain of the Tower. However first we have to meet the longbeards. We are preparing for the winter and want to trade our surplus of meat for jewels. You are welcome to join us, and even trade your skins if you like.

The three riders joined the others.

One of the Numenoreans from the White Tower asked one of them; "From where in Numenor do you come from?"

He answered; "we all come from an area of Mittalmar called Hyarastorni"

"Do you miss it?" the commander asked.

"Yes!" Said the man; "the green fields and the many sheep that resides there."

They met the longbeard just south of the river Limlaith. The dwarves outnumbered the Numenoreans. They were almost fifty in numbers. They had no horses and had to carry their goods back to Khazad-dûm. The Numenoreans on the other hand had horses only used to carry goods. The Numenoreans gathered the packhorses in the center and kept a distance to the dwarves. Nobody noticed one of the newcomers taking an elevated position behind some bushes.

The commander greeted the longbeards; "My name is Hirgon, I am a servant of the White Tower."

One of the dwarves said; "I am Regin son of Frar."

The dwarves moved forward and looked at the ham and other meat at the horses. One of the approached the horse of another newcomer.

The man set; "Get your dirty hand of my skins! You can give me a price. However do not touch them as I will be unable to sell them afterwards."

The dwarf was surprised and offended over the remark, and grab the man and threw him of his horse. He raised his axe, but held it in the middle, so that people could see that he would be unable to strike immediately.

"Stop!" shouted Hirgon.

The man got to his feet and drew his sword. Many others on both side drew their weapons too.

"Stop!" Hirgon repeated even louder. He pointed to the man with the sword to warn him.

He then looked at Regin with a smile, but Regin did not return the smile.

An arrow flew through the air and hit Regin in the neck. He died instantly.

The dwarves exploded and attacked the Numenoreans.

"Stop this madness!" Hirgon again shouted, but it was too late. He was also thrown hit by a stone.

The man who started the quarrel killed the dwarf who he had insulted, but was overpowered by others immediately after. He fell to the ground next to Hirgon.

Hirgon looked at the dying man. He was surprised as it was as if the man smiled in triumph. Hirgon then looked up; a dwarf stood over him with a raise axe. The dwarf killed him.

The Numenoreans turned around a fled the place. Ten of them lay dead on the ground, as did the two dwarves, one of them the son of king Frar.


	6. Chapter 6

2527

Treebread showed Celeborn the small battlefield.

"The Naugrim left the humans where they died; they slaughtered their animals and took their weapons and other goods. We buried the Seapeople under a tree in at the fringe of the forest; and the remains of their horses under another," Treebeard said.

Celeborn shock his head; "the Naugrim is not to be trusted;" he said.

The surviving Numenoreans returned to the White Tower before the winter snow came.

The second in command went directly to the commander of the tower Cemendur in Ciryahers room.

He said; "I do not know exactly what happened, I was guarding our rear, but weapons were drawn and Hirgon and eight others were killed. We lost all our goods and packhorses."

Cemendur said; "This is unlike the longbeards. I need to speak with all who was present there. It will take a few days, but send them to me one at a time."

The Numenorean hesitated; "But my lord, I already know that one of the dwarves who died was Regin son of King Frar. The dwarves were furious and shouted revenge after us. I believe they will come here to seek their revenge."

Cemendur said; "send scouts out so we will be warned in time, and then continue with my order."

Cemendur talked with all his men, but no one could tell him why precisely the dwarves had attacked. Then he talked to the two surviving men who had joined his men.

One of them said; "I have not much to add except that we also lost our goods and one of our men his life."

They were interrupted by shouting and Cemendur rushed to the door. The guards outside said; "The longbeards has been spotted."

Cemendur started to run down the stairs, but the guards stopped him and pointed up. There was a long way from Ciryahers room to the top of the White Tower with many hundreds steps. Cemendur finally med it to the top and his guards pointed to Methedras to the north. The mountain was covered with hundreds of armed dwarves.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!." The dwaven war cry shouted through the valley.

Cemendur had to act fast. He ordered, "Send riders to Tatyalonde and home to warn our queen! Let them take as many horses with them as possible. Send all men and animals inside the tower. Slaughter those animals we do not have room for, and burn all buildings outside."

Cemendur looked at his soldiers. "It will be a long winter he said," he said.

Before the winter was over, a ship arrived in Romenna. The Numenoreans rarely sailed the ocean during wintertime so it was noticed at the Kings Tower in Orrostar and an alert send to Armenelos.

A messenger came to the Throne Room. The Queen and her son Alcarin received him. He told the story about the quarrel between the Numenoreans and the longbeards.

"We must gather the army and send troops to free the White Tower!" Alcarin spontaneously said.

"War!" said Vanimelde; "always war as the answer! Is no one interested in knowing why this quarrel started?"

Alcarin said; "Mother, we cannot leave the people at the White Tower to the Naugrim."

Vanimelde said; "I know the commander Cemendur well. He is the son of the council member of Forostar. He is a wise man. The White Tower is strong and will stand against this. I will make no hastily decision. I a month and a half time the council will meet for Erukyerme, and we will make a decision at the time."

Alcarin said nothing; he turned around and left the Throne Room. He sat below Nimloth in the Courtyard.

"What is troubling you father," Calmacil said. Alcarin had not noticed his ten years old son was playing in the courtyard.

"I fear for our future. Your grandmother will not fight for Numenor in Middle Earth," Alcarin said.

"But you will change that, father?" Calmacil said.

"Later son," Alcarin said.

The longbeards surrounded the White Tower. Cemendur walked to the balcony connected to Ciryahers Room. He was in uniform and careful as an arrow or and well thrown stone from a sling could hit him.

He said; "I am the commander of the White Tower. Why do the longbeards address their anger against us?"

One of the dwarves below shouted; "Because you have killed the son of our king!"

Cemendur said; "We would never do such a thing…"

Before he finished an arrow flew from the tower and killed the dwarf who had spoken. Hundreds of stones hit the tower in response. Cemendur threw himself at the floor of the balcony and crawled into safety in the Tower.

"Who did this?" He shouted; "bring him to me."

The Tower had many places where small holes had been made for firing arrows. Therefore, it was not an easy task finding out who had killed the dwarf. Finally, they found a dead man lying in front of one of the holes.

"He and three others was killed by stones thrown against the tower," one soldier told Cemendur.

"And why do you think it was him?" Cemendur asked.

The guard pointed to the floor. There was a bow but no arrow.

"It was one of the travelers, I recently spoke to him," Cemendur said; "bring his surviving friend to me."

The last of the three men came to meet Cemendur in Ciryahers room. The sound of stones hitting the tower made a lot of noise.

"The dirty Naugrim think they can destroy this Tower by throwing stones at it," the traveler said.

Cemendur did not comment but looked carefully at the man.

"My men tell me you come from Hyarastorni;" he said.

The man was surprised by the question; "I do, but it is many since, I have no more family there anymore they have all died in Middle Earth serving the former King."

"What do you miss the most from Hyarastorni?" Cemendur asked.

The man answered; "The greed fields and the sheep."

"Yes," Cemendur said; "one of my men told me. But it is strange…"

"What is strange?" the man asked.

Cemendur said; "the rumor is that three of the enemies Nazgul has roots in Numenor. They origin from realms that was founded by Numenorean after the great war of Tar-Minastir. What only a few knows is that several of these Numenoreans left our island already in the days of Tar-Ancalime and her son Tar-Anarion. During that time Hyarastorni became the place where horses were bred; the sheep was moved to the southwest of Forrostar, where my home is."

Cemendur looked at the stranger.

"You have never been in Hyarastorni, right?" he said.

The stranger moved his are to the handle of his knife in his belt.

"-or Numenor for that matter;" Cemendur said.

The stranger drew his knife and attacked Cemendur before any of the guards in the room could react, but Cemendur was prepared and avoided the attack throwing the stranger out into the balcony.

The man got to his feet, but Cemendur held him against the balcony.

"Why?" Cemendur asked.

"You are my enemy;" the man said with no emotion.

Cemendur lifted the man and threw him from the balcony. He screamed as he met his death.

Cemendur shouted; "here is your assassin. The people of Numenor will never wage war against the longbeards."

The Naugrim took the body of the dead man and carried it from the Tower.

A few days passed, when a person came to see the body. The brother of Regin showed her the knife they had found close to the body, its blade was shaped as a flame.

"He is not of the Seapeople," Galadriel said.

"But he was among them, so they have share in my brothers dead," the dwarf said.

"Then do not deal with them anymore," Galadriel said.

The dwarf looked at Galadriel and then on the other warriors around them.

"Call of the siege!" he ordered.

In Numenor, the council gathered. All members except the one from Andustar encouraged the Queen to start a campaign to crush the siege of the White Tower.

"Will you not listen to your council, mother?" Alcarin said; "We can revive the glorious days of Tar-Minastir. You cannot rule against us all."

However, as he spoke a messenger came into the Throne Room.

He told the council that the longbeards has left the White Tower and the reason behind the quarrel.

Vanimelde smiled as she heard the news.

"Has anyone something to add?" She asked her council, but was met with silence.

No one had, and the meeting ended. When the members had left, Vanimelde called Alcarin to her.

"I trust this will be the last time my son will question my ruling?" she said

"Yes, mother;" Alcarin said.


	7. Chapter 7

2547

Hoarmurath had gartered the people of the city of Udul high in the White Mountains. The people had no chance of escaping as the winter had started and their village would be isolated for many weeks.

"The King of Middle Earth questions your loyalty!" the Hoarmurath said; "instead of defending yourself against the people of the plains, you run to this place in the mountains to hide. You should stop their invasion!"

"Bring me the village eldest!" Hoarmurath ordered.

An old man approached Hoarmurath. He seemed calmed, not afraid to die, but worried about what path he would have to take for this.

"I am he;" he said.

"This is your punishment;" Hoarmurath said. Another Nazgul appeared behind Hoarmurath. Ren walked to the elder man. He face turned into fear of the unknown. Ren placed his hand on the man's shoulders; then he kissed the man on his cheeks. He then left the man and walked back and stood with Hoarmurath.

Ren said; "When time pass and you tend to die before time, know that only achievement on the battlefield will be your cure."

The two Nazgul left the village. The old man did not understood their words. He watched them fly away and then started to cough.

In Armenelos, a number of officers entered the throne room. They found it empty.

A guard in the doorway ask if he could help.

"We have traveled from Middle Earth to see the Queen;" one of them said.

"I will see what I can do;" the guard said and headed to another door in the courtyard; the entrance to the private quarters of the Queen.

The soldiers waited for a few minutes then Herucalmo came. He walked to them, passed them, entered the Throne Room and sat at the Throne.

The soldiers approaches slowly. One of them said; "We wish to speak to the Queen. It has always been the custom of Numenor than any citizen can address the ruler."

"You can speak to me;" Herucalmo said.

The soldiers waited to a while; then one of them said; "We wish to speak with our ruler about the dire situation in Middle Earth. We are losing control over the passage to the White Tower. If we do not regain that, we will have to abandon the Tower."

Herucalmo said; "Do you want me to tell the Queen that you cannot defend our reign!"

The Numenorean sad; "No sire! I would rather tell her myself."

Vanimelde was dancing in the queen quarter surrounded by others dancers and musicians. The Numenorean soldiers from Middle earth entered. He grandchildren wee there; the two elder sisters and Calmacil. She also had a younger girl and an even younger son.

The music stopped and the queen stated; "Who dares interrupt the Queen of Numenor in what she does!"

The men hesitated, but then one of them repeated; "We have come to seek your advice, madam. It has become increasingly difficult to get supplies to the White Tower. We have no allied anymore, not even the longbeards. If we do not solve this problem, we will have to abandon the tower. The only solution is to go to war!"

Vanimelde stood still for the while then she shouted; "War!" Always the same answer from men. Ancalime knew this, so did Telperien. If it is in your nature to go to war, then do it, but never bring the war here."

The man said; "But what should we do?"

The queen answered; "Speak to my husband about this." She turned around and gave sign to the musicians and dancers to continue.

"We have done that;" the man said, but the queen could not hear because of the music.

The Numenoreans left the house. In the Courtyard Calmacil caught up with them.

They all looked at the young man.

"Do not despair, I will help you!" Calmacil said.

One of the man said; "And who might you be?"

Calmacil said; "I am the son of Alcarin, Heir to the throne. I do not support my grandmother's point of view. However, I support you and so does my father. Keep your defense and we will soon come to your rescue."


	8. Chapter 8

2566

Alcarin entered the Queens Quarters.

"I hear you are leaving for Middle earth;" the Queen said.

Alcarin said; "This is true mother, it has been over 200 years since the last ruler of Numenor was there."

The Queen said; "-and you are taking your son with you? –or maybe he is taking you with him."

Alcarin said; "I will be taking Calmacil with me. He wanted this. He is my third child but the only one who seek adventure."

Vanimelde said; "Seek adventure? We could have lived in peace for ages in Numenor, but our lust for adventures changed our fate. I cannot stop this I wish you a safe journey and luck on your adventures."

Alcarin hesitated then he said; "What is the point in achieving nothing? Grandfather hoped he could match the life of the elves. Maybe our achievements will finally grant us this."

Vanimelde said; "Look at me son; once I was beautiful, but now I look old. My skin changes as if it does not belong in the light. I will die like my father and everyone before this, and I will suffer from oldness. You and your son might change Numenor, but you cannot save me. I cannot bear watching myself get old! Should I wish to live forever if you return many years from now and I am still alive?"

Alcarin walked to his mother and kissed her. "I will return within a few years;" he said.

"I know;" the Queen said; "-but what about Calmacil?"

"He will return too, mother, after all one day he might want to have children;" Alcarin said,

The Queen said; "You have five children, Alcarin. One day you will have to select between them to find your heir. I selected you because you were the oldest and wisest, as almost all rulers has done before me. I find Calmacil the least fit to rule. You should select his elder sister or if you insist on a son, then his younger brother.

Alcarin said; "Maybe he will grow wiser in Middle Earth?"

"Or darker!" the queen commented.

Soon after Alcarin and Calmacil set sail for Tatyalonde in Middle Earth.

At the same time, Alcarin departed Numenor; a group of Numenorean left the White Tower also heading for Tatyalonde

The Numenoreans were as always on the watch. They did not light fires at night, and rode all day. They often send scouts ahead to look for enemies.

The man that was riding in the front climbed a hilltop to spot the horizon. He looked in all directions. His blood froze, as he looked south. He quickly rode back to warn the others.

"One Nazgul at the south bank flying high; I think he saw me!" He said.

"Dismount and hide!" Said the commander.

The grass and bushes provided good cover, and the Numenoreans had trained their horses to lay down and be silence. They spread and hid.

The Numenoreans lay completely still for minutes, they noticed the Nazgul passing them several times, but it remained in the air.

Suddenly a cruel and loud scream filled the air. The horses became nervous and several of them started neighing. The Nazgul screamed again, and one of the men could not take more. He got up and started to run. His horse followed him. The Nazgul dived fast and grabbed him and the horse. It then flew towards the south.

The other Numenoreans could just watch as the Nazgul disappeared in the horizon.

The survivors arrived at Tanyalonde, the same Alcarin did. They were greeted by the commander there.

Alcarin said; "the rumor is that these Nazgul are immortal and cannot be hurt.

Calmacil said; "It seems like they use fear as their weapon more than anything else. He killed one man, but put the scare in twenty others. Maybe this was his intention. To scare us from coming here."

The commander said; "you are safe here, sire! They never come here."

"Is this true?" Calmacil said; "Why is this?"

However, no one seems to know the answer.

One of the survivors said; "Maybe they fear the sea or water in general. We never see them when then there is rain.

Another said; "or when the wind blows."

Yet another said; "They also fear the sun. They are most commonly seen around sunset and sunrise. They often circle the White Tower, but they do not attack since we have set up torches."

Calmacil said; "There you have it. They do not fear men or animals, but they fear nature. I believe I know why they do not come here."

He pointed to the small tower in the harbor, where the fire, that guided ships burned,


	9. Chapter 9

2607

A Numenorean ship approached Lindon. Gil-Galad watched from the shore. He was surprised that the ship had black sails.

As the ship got closer, he recognized the faithful onboard.

"We greet the people of Andunie;" he said loud.

One of the men on board answered; "-and we greet you High King! I am Earnil, captain in service of the Earl of Andunie. I have with me the grandchild of my master, the young Vorondur."

Gil-Galad looked at the young man standing next to the captain while the ship approached the pier.

The young man said; "I am also the grandchild of my captain on my mother's side!"

Gil-Galad smiled and said; "Greetings young master. It is many years since an experienced captain and his grandchild came to visit us. His name was Veantur and his grandson Anardil."

Gil-Galad looked at the ship and continued; "However, I seem to recall, he used golden sails."

Earnil looked at his sails while they were pulled down. "Black can serve many purposes, at night the become invisible."

He looked back at Gil-Galad and said; "I come with an important errand."

"Then follow me;" Gil-Galad said and they left the harbor. The elves brought them food, but Earnil was eager to continue the dialogue. He asked Vorondur to show what he was bringing.

Vorondur said; "This letter is from my grandfather the earl of Andunie, but consider this the voice of the people of Numenor who stay faithful to both you in the east and those who rule the west."

He handed Gil-Galad a letter, which the elf read.

The letter stated: "After many year of fighting the dark lord alone, Numenor now stand at a crossroad. Shall we continue this path of war shall we stop and ally ourselves with the Eldar as we once did and then fight him without losing our minds; it seems like for each battle we participate in today, we distance ourselves from virtues, that once gave us our home. Our current ruler will make no decision, but her heirs seems destined to drag Numenor into more wars. If we do not act now, Numenor will change and finally become an enemy of everyone, even the blessed people. Please help us change this."

Gil-Galad stood up addressed to Vorondur he said; "I will give my life for the success of the union of the Eldar and the Edain. I will be an ally to you and the Faithfuls. But for Numenor, the battle is already over, it lost its innocent when sending the nine back to Middle Earth. We can only hope and watch, and prepare for the final battle."

Outside Umbar, the Numenoreans under Calmacil had dug a long dirt wall to protect the land around Umbar and the peninsula north of it. The wall was only ten feet tall and could easily be climbed, was it not for the guards that patrolled it. The wall had many torches that quickly could be lit if there were Nazgul nearby.

This evening all torches were lit. The Numenoreans were well prepared for the attack which was about to happen. Calmacil looked over the dark and silience landscape in front of the wall. Almost all other Numenoreans hit behind the wall so the enemy could not see them.

Calmacil smiled, as the saw movement in the distance. "They are coming;" he shouted; "You know what to do."

From the horizon, a huge number of armed Sourtheners came running towards the wall, which they expected only to be sparsely defended.

Calmacil did not move. The attackers saw him and the other visible guards at other positions at the wall and ran against them.

When the fastest of then were a hundred feet away Calmacil gave the signal. From behind the wall hundreds of archers appeared. They used a few seconds to find their target and then fired. The attack was deadly for the enemy. Almost every arrow took a life of a southern man. The survivors turned around and fled in panic; more fell as they ran.

On a hilltop, Dwar and Ji Indur stood watching the rapid destruction of their army.

Ji Indur said; "man are worth nothing!"

"Then it is good, that we have other resources;" Dwar commented and raise his hand to signal a new attack.

Hundreds of orc riding wargs rode against the wall. The orcs armor and the speed of the warg would make it much more difficult for arrows to stop them.

The Numenoreans took cover behind their shields. A warg could easily jump over both the wall and a three feet high shield. They could however not see what was behind the wall and the warg and their riders jump directly into the long ditch behind the wall. The ditch was filled with spears and sharpen branches, and most attackers were again killed immediately. The Numenoreans quickly dealt with the ones who survived the impact with the ditch.

The two Nazgul could only watch as the screams died out on the other side of the wall.

Ji Indur now gave a signal, and a large noise of screaming animals indicated a third attack wave.

The earth started to shake under the Numenoreans. Two dozen Oliphants approach the defenses. Each with a handful of warriors on top.

The Numenoreans still did not move as the giant animals came closer. The warriors on top of the prepared to fire their weapons against the defenders.

When they were only two hundred feet away. They released the traps the Numenoreans had prepared for them. The weight of an orc, a man or a warg could release them, but the Mumakil broke planks that lay over the holes. The great animals fell into the holes, which were as the ditch equipped with sharp tree spears The Mumakil were killed and their riders thrown into the same fate.

Calmacil smiled. The sun started to rise. He saw the Nazgul on a hill far away.

He gathered all his power and shouted; "I am Ar-Belzagar. Return to your master and tell him my name, so he will know who destroyed his armies.


	10. Chapter 10

2613

It was Erukyerme and as always, the council gathered after the service at the summit of Meneltarma.

To the member's surprise, the Queen did not appear in the Throne Room only Alcarin.

After some waiting time Herucalmo entered the Throne Room. He walked directly to the Throne and sat down.

He said; "my wife have asked me to lead this session of the council."

The council member from Andustar said; "This is highly unusual, when this has occurred in the past, it has often been the heir or if both the ruler and the heir was away, a close relative to the King."

"The Heir is here and I am married to the Queen;" you can talk to me;" Herucalmo said visible annoyed. Alcarin looked surprised at Herucalmo it was clear that he had not been informed eihter.

"I have a letter for the Queen;" the council member said.

Herucalmo said; "you can give it to me and I will pass the letter to her.

"I would prefer the Queen present;" the member repeated.

Herucalmo said; "this letter was apparently intended to be heard by the council. So you will read the letter here and now, and I will pass it to the queen afterwards if I find it appropriate."

The tone in words of Herucalmo's made it clear that this was an order.

The council member said; "My lord! My son has followed in the footstep of the great Tar-Aldarion. He has been in Lindon and visited the Elven king there. The King Gil-Galad ask for our friendship."

Herucalmo interrupted and stretched forward his arm; "give it to me;" he said.

The member left his seat, bowed and handed the king the letter. He remained standing in front of the Throne, indicating he expected the letter back.

Herucalmo read the letter. Halfway through the letter he was interrupted by noise from the courtyard.

"See what this is;" Herucalmo said to Alcarin. Alcarin walked to the vaults and looked down.

One person in the courtyard shouted to Alcarin; "It is you son, sire. He has return from Middle Earth with great treasures."

Alcarin turned around and said; "it is Calmacil; he has returned."

Without hesitating, he ran out of the Throne Room and into the Courtyard.

In the Throne Room, the members could now hear deep horns in the distance. Herucalmo put the letter on the Throne and headed after Alcarin, soon all the other members followed.

When they reached the stairs leading up to the King's House. They saw Calmacil riding in front of a large parade.

Behind him, many people followed carrying treasures from Middle Earth. Several men carried large Mumakil tusk of which they had made horns. It took several strong men to carry each horn.

"Greetings!" Calmacil shouted; "I have returned from Middle Earth, where I have won many wars against the enemy. I bring many priceless gifts with me." Calmacil pointed to the many gifts he had with him.

Calmacil took a carpet made of warg skin. He walked up the stairs and gave it to his father.

He turned around and addressed the many Numenoreans; "now I will stay home. Hoping that my father will bless my betrothal and the sons she will give me.

"Of course!" Alcarin said, and everyone laughed and congratulated Calmacil with his victories.

In the Throne Room, the member from Andustar picked up the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

2637

Nine great ships sailed out of Romenna harbor. People had come from most part of Numenor to say goodbye to their sons. Herucalmo was also there and waved goodbye to his son Alcarin and grandson Calmacil.

Around the King House there were quite. Vanimelde was sitting in front of a mirror in her private quarters. A child played on the floor close to her.

A maid entered and said; "there is a man to see the Queen!"

"A man? Here? Who is he?" The queen said surprised. It was highly unusual at that anyone except her closest family would visit her here.

"He said his name was Vorondur of Andunie;" the maid replied.

Vanimelde knew who he was, but she was still surprised that he would come there.

"Let him in;" she ordered.

Vorondur entered and bowed in front of the Queen. He immediately notice the child on the floor.

"This is Gimilzagar, the youngest child of Calmacil. I persuaded Calmacil to let his children stay at home while he is away with Alcarin. However, tell me, prince of Andunie, why have you not left with Alcarin to seek adventures in Middle Earth?"

Vorondur said; "I have already been there, my lady. However not to seek adventures but to seek friendships."

Vanimelde asked; "and did you find it?"

Vorondur said; "I did, my lady, and this is why I am here. My father tells me that you are not often attending the council meetings; he had hoped you were there at Erulaitale after Alcarin left, but you were not, so he send me here to give you this."

He handed forward the letter from Gil-Galad.

Vanimelde looked at it, but did not attempt to take it; "I know what it is and what it states, Herucalmo told me."

Vorondur said; "And your answer, my lady?"

Tar-Vanimelde said; "The letter is for you not me, young Vorondur. I am old and I have lost, but you are young, you and the people of Andunie can save Numenor."

Vorondur was in shock; "My lady, you are our Queen!" He shouted.

Vanimelde looked at him with pity; "Ancalime knew, her mother told her that men would eventually return to war when they discovered Middle Earth; Telperien knew, the witch in the forest told her that men would grow proud and greedy after their victories; and I know that the Numenoreans will eventually become what they fight. I cannot change this now. We were only three women to rule, if we had been more or the line of Silmarien had ruled, the faith of Numenor would have been different.

Vanimelde turned around and looked into the mirror again.

Vorondur stood along time, unable to find word. Then he looked at the floor. The young Gimilzagar looked at him. Then he started to laugh. It could had been the laugh of an innocent child, but Vorondur saw it as a devious grin.

Vanimelde never left her quarters since. Two years after as the winter came she was found dead in her bed.

In Umbar, Alcarin, Calmacil and other Numenoreans were surprised to see a ship approaching during the mid of the winter. They recognized the ship as the only Numenorean ship they had left behind in Romenna.

Alcarin and Calmacil received the captain of the ship in the Commanders residence in the Harbor.

The captain said; "I bring sad news from Numenor. Our Queen Vanimelde has passed away!"

He handed forward a letter to Alcarin.

Alcarin read loud; "My dear son. I am sadden to inform you the passing of my out mother. Since you left her, she has been living in solitude in her quarters, asking me to rule Numenor. I have taken this task upon me. She has been buried in Noirinan before the snow came. Of course, you could not attend this, but I hope to see you to my crowning at Erukyerme. I believe you will be able to return for that. Your father and King Tar-Anducal!"

"Tar-Anducal!" Calmacil shouted; "You are the King's Heir!"

Alcarin did not speak. He look out at the sea.

After a while, Calmacil calmed himself. He said; "father, you have the fleet here, and twenty thousand loyal men, you should sail home and claim what is yours."

Alcarin shouted; "Civil war! Against my father! Do you think I want to go down in history as the one who brought war to Numenor?"

Now Alcarin calmed himself; "My father is old; he time will come soon. I did not expect my mother to die at only three-hundred-sixty; I shall allow him this, but take no command from him."

Calmacil said; "You can go, but I stay!"

Alcarin said; "I will return home to my family, maybe you should reconsider. You have a family too."

Calmacil repeated; "I stay! When grandfather is dead and if there is a seat in the council for me, I will return.

Alcarin said; "That has yet to be determined."

After Alcarin had left Umbar, Calmacil gathered his generals.

He said to them; "You know me and what I am. I will bring glory and wealth to you all if I become king after my father. Use you influence; so whenever you are come, make your council member aware of the weakness of the former rulers of Numenor and the strength of me. So, when the time come I will become heir. When I become King, I will make sure that no woman will ever again become ruler of Numenor. No woman shall be allowed in the council and none shall command a ship or any soldier."

The general all lifted their glasses; "To Ar-Belzagar!" They shouted.


End file.
